My knight in shining armor
by Mochakitten
Summary: When Tadase does something horrible to Amu,it's up to a certain blue-haired catboy to come to Amu's rescue. Rating might go up.


**Moka:Hey,everyone!Now,before you read this story,I want to warn you,I don't usually write stories like this,so I'm sorry if it's really bad.*bows***

**Amu:*storms in*What the hell were you thinking?!**

**Moka:*sweatdrops*What are you talking about? T_T**

**Amu:I'm talking about this **_**story**_**!I just read the script!How can you just let Tada-**

**Ikuto*suddenly appears and clamps hand over Amu's mouth*Now,kitten,you don't want to say what happens and ruin the story for everyone else,now do you?*smirks***

**Amu*struggling*Mmmm-ph!**

**Ikuto:*pulling Amu out of the room*We're just going to go back to my place,'kay?**

**Moka:*waving*Alright,you kids have fun now.**

**Amu:*REALLY struggling now*Mmmm-mm!Mmm-ph!**

**Moka:Heh,heh.*evil cat smile***

**Ran,Miki,Suu:Moka-chan does not own Shugo chara-chara,desu~!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My knight in shining armor**

**By:Mochakitten**

It really has been some week for Amu with school,homework,her friends,a certain blue-haired pervert,and fighting just had to go and take her seemingly nice,ordinary life and smash it to pieces.

Amu hid next to a building,in an alleyway,surrounded by darkness,even though it was only tucked her knees up to her chin and felt cold tear drops run down her face and hit her couldn't stop thinking about what happened less then a hour ago...

~(FLASHBACK)~

Amu skipped happily towards the Royal Gardens after school let out."I can't believe I'm going to meet Tadase-kun for a private conversation!It almost feels like a dream!"She exclaimed, pulled a little piece of paper out of her pocket and reread the words to herself with hearts in her eyes,'Dear Amu-chan,please come to the Royal Gardens after school to talk.' "I wonder what he wants to talk about?"Amu sighed,dreamily.

"Is that a note from kiddy king?"A familier voice asked,suddenly appearing beside her."AHH!What the hell?! Ikuto?!"Amu screeched,jumping ten feet in the rubbed his ear,"Jeez,Amu-koi,don't be so loud,it's not very lady-like."He replied."I'll show you unlady-like,"She growled,rolling up her sleeve,"And don't call me "Amu-koi", we're not dating!"She walked up to her and leaned his face in close,"Yet."He simply replied.

Suddenly,Amu felt as Ikuto stuck his tounge out and ran it across Amu's delicate face flared twenty times the usual red,and all she could do was smirked,"I know,leaves you speechless"He told her and walked looked over his shoulder,"See 'ya again,Amu-chan."He said,and leaped into the trees.

Once he was gone,Amu was able to snap out of her trance,"THAT BAKA!!!"She yelled,being so loud,birds flew out of the nearby trees."That stupid Ikuto,ruining my good mood and making me late for my meeting with Tadase-kun!"She exclaimed,now arrived in front of the Royal Garden, quickly tried to calm herself,and smoothed out her hair,"It's just an ordinary meeting with Tadase-kun,it's not like it's going to be something huge,right?"She asked herself,walking up the front ,she had no idea what was in store for her.

She opened the door and immediatly spotted the young blond-haired boy with soft,ruby-colored eyes."Um,hi Tadase-kun."Amu said,a blush creeping up to her turned around,"Ah,hello,Amu-chan."He looked down and saw that Amu was still holding the piece of paper,"I see you got my note."He commented,nervously."Um,yes,what did you want to talk about?"Amu asked,fidgeting with her fingers."Well,we're going to be in middle school next year and I wanted to tell you this before we move up and you find somebody else."He said,visibly blushing now.

Amu's heart-rate sky-rocketed,'What?Does that mean-?'Amu thought,blushing even redder now. "What do you mean?"She asked, raised his head and met his eyes directly with Amu's,"What I mean is that I love you,Amu Hinamori,and I wondered if you be my girl-friend?"He asked went deaf for a moment,and her face flushed like smiled,"I-"She started to say,but was cut off when she felt her heart lurch,'What's this feeling?I've been wanting Tadase-kun to confess his love for me forever and we'd live happily ever after!But,now that he's actually confessed,why is my heart feeling like this?!'She asked looked at her,a confused yet worried look on his face,"Amu-chan,are you alright?"He asked looked up at him,'I'm going to regret this.'She thought."Tadase-kun,I'm sorry,but I can't be your girl-friend."She told him,a sad smile on her face.

Tadase was speechless for a few moments.'I think I broke his brain.'Amu thought,leaning in closer to see if he was She jumped slightly when she heard a ping noise and saw a small crown appear on his head.'Oh,crap.'She thought.

Suddenly,Tadase lashed out and grabbed Amu's wrists and pushed her down to the floor,pinning her ran through Amu's mind,'What is he going to do to me?'She thought."T-Tadase-kun?What are you doing?"Amu asked,fear clearly in her eyes."Shut-up!Nobody rejects their king!"He yelled,his kingly attitude clearly gasped as he forcefully pressed his lips to hers.

She had to swallow a whimper as he pushed his tongue into her ,she could feel his arms around her waist and move down to her thighs.'Oh my gosh!He's going to rape me and nobody can stop him!'Amu kicked and tried to scream,but with his character change,he was much stronger then he normally was."Why are you doing this?"Amu asked,once Tadase pulled smirked,and it reminded Amu of Ikuto,only much colder."It's simple,a king always gets what he wants."He simply tried to scream,but Tadase but Tadase held his hand firmly over her mouth,"You scream and you will seriously regret it."He told her,an evil look taking over his once nice,friendly demenor.

Tears filled Amu's eyes as he started kissing her felt his left hand pull her skirt up a little,and his other hand was on her took off her blazer and started unbuttoning her white,long-sleeved shirt and he slowly pulled it off her was left wearing only her skirt and a white bra."I see you're still a little under-developed."Tadase flushed red with anger,'How dare he!'She tried to kick him,but he grabbed her leg before she could do any damage,"Now let's not do anything like that,Amu-chan,I would hate to have to do anything to these beautiful legs of told her.

He then started to unbutton her skirt and removed that as ,Amu saw a flash of pink,blue and green fly was her shugo charas-Ran,Miki,and Suu."Leave Amu-chan alone!"The pink one,Ran,yelled."She innocent!"The blue one,Miki,exclaimed."Please,just let her go,desu~!"Pleaded the green one, tried hitting him on the back as hard as they could,but,being shugo charas,they didn't do much damage.

Unfortunatly for them,this mad Tadase swung his arm back and hit them full small guardians went flying back and landed on the other side of the room,unconcious."Ran,Miki,Suu!"Amu cried,trying to get pushed her down again,"Forget about them."He told then started kissing her noticed him start to unbutton his shirt.'I don't care what he told me-I'm screaming!'She ,she felt his cold hand land on her stomach.A sudden jolt ran up her hand snaked it's way up her felt him,as he lightly touched her felt him put his over her chest and she almost screamed.

'Why is this happening to me?Please someone help!'She thought,tears running down her ,she felt him grab her breast,and her stomach let out the loudest,high-pitched scream she could jumped back, took that chance to run to the door,but she just wasn't fast lashed out and grabbed her fell to the ground, pulled her back and Amu could almost see her life flash before her eys.'This is how I'm going to die.I'm so sorry God!'She turned her around and Amu was greeted with a slap acros her face."You bitch!I told you not to yell,and what do you do?I told you you'd regretit,didn't I?"He asked.

Suddenly,she saw him pull a razor blde out of his eyes grew wide with panic and leaned down,near her face,with a cruel smile,"I'm going to kill you and make it look like a suicide."He chuckled,coldly.

"You see,Amu-chan,none of this would've happened if you had just said you loved me."He added,his eyes cold and raised his arm above his hand and brought it gasped as she felt the cold,metallic blade as it pierced her leaned down and whispered in her ear,"Like I said,a king always gets what he wants,and if I can't have you,then you don't need to be here."And with that,he stood up and lifted Amu's hand and placed the razor blade in her tiny,delicate hand."Good-night,my dear princess.I will not let your suicide be in vain."He told her,and started to walk lay there,still in shock,'I can't believe he's going to make everyone believe I killed myself!While he gets away with murder!'She thought.

Suddenly,she heard a loud crash and she could see shards of glass around her."Amu!"She heard a none-too-familier voice yell had almost been out the door,when he heard the commotion,"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?!What the hell are you doing here?!"He demanded.

Ikuto looked over and saw Amu laying in a eyes widened,What did you do to her?!"He chuckled,"Nothing much, bitch deserved to die after what she said to me."He replied, looked outraged,"You bastard-!"He blue catears appeared on his lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs,"What you did is unforgivable!"His fist started emitting a blue whipped his head up,his eyes full of rage,"For that,I'll kill you!"He yelled."Cat's paw!"A large blue cat's paw,made from energy,launched from the aura surrounding Ikuto's flew forward and grabbed Tadase by the brought Tadase towards him."You know,Amu didn't deserve to die,but you sure do."He told him,his eyes still full of rage.

Tadase struggled and desperatly tried to get free,"Please don't hurt me!I beg you!"He smirked,"Well this is a first,the Kiddy King actually begging."He face grew serious again,"But your request is denied."He added.

To Tadase's horror,Ikuto clenched his fiist and the cat's paw did the cat's paw dissappeared,and Tadase's now lifeless body,fell to the ran over to kneeled next to her and lifted her head though she was only in her bra and panties,Ikuto didn't even take practically collasped from relief when he realized she was still breathing.

"Amu."He whispered."I have to get you out of here."

He gently picked her up and leaped out of the hole he made when he broke leaped across rooftops until he stopped in an placed her on the ground,"I have to help her."He told noticed the gash she had on her stomach,"I need bandages."He quickly ran out of the alley to go find some,but not before taking off his jacket and laying it over Amu.

After a few minutes,Amu's eyes slowly fluttered painfully and slowly sat up,"What the-?Where am I?"She asked scooted backwards until she leaning up against the wall."Now I remember everything,every horrible little detail."She ran down her face and she was finally able to sob,now that she was free.

~(End Flashback)~

Amu winced as her sobbing made her stomach hurt sighed and looked up at the ,now pink, scoffed,"What a place to die,a dark,alleyway."She remarked,sarcastically.A lone tear fell down her cheek,"I'm so sorry mom and dad,that I wasn't able to say good-bye.I'm sorry Ami,that you won't have a big sister to look up to anymore."She thought,aloud,"I'm sorry everyone that I left too early."She started crying, did she know that Ikuto had returned,bandages in hand.

He listened to Amu's heart-wrenching good-bye speech,biting his lip until it started bleeding.'I can't stand to see her in any pain,but if I try to help her now while she's awake,she won't let me get near her!'He clutched the bandages,'But if I don't help her,she'll die for sure!'He took a few steps towrds the injured girl,"Amu-chan."He said,barely above a 's head darted towards his voice,"Ikuto?"She gasped,surprised.'Crap!I just had to be in my bra and panties when he shows up!'She thought.

She clutched the jacket closer to her,but that made her injury hurt worse,"Owww!"She yelped, rushed over to her and kneeled beside her,"Amu-chan!Are you alright?!"He asked, looked at the blue-haired catboy,'Is this the same guy that just a hour ago,licked my face?'She asked herself in astonishment,blushing smiled,lightly,"Yes,thank-you."She replied."Oh,yeah!"Ikuto held out the bandages,"I got these to help your wound."He looked at him,uncertainly,"Ok?"She asked,urging him to finish what he was saying."I need to put these on you,and I wanted to ask you instead of just putting them on you and having you freak out."He 's eyes widened,'Ikuto?Asking to do something before doing it?I must be really hurt.'Amu blushed,"No,I don't mind."She watched as Ikuto unraveled the bandages and started wrapping it around Amu's small slightly gasped at his touch against her skin,'His touch feels nice,gentle,not like Tadase's,whose felt forced,rough."She took care to try not to be too perverted,but he couldn't help his mind from wandering as he applied the bandages around Amu's stomach.

'Amu's scent,it smells like after all that's happened,she still smells the same.'He quickly shook the thought out of his head,and moved away,"There,all done."He told smiled,"Thank-you."She replied,her cheeks still red.

"So,are you alright?"He asked, looked down at her feet,"Yes,a little shaken up,but I'm alright."She balled his hand into a fist,and slammed it on the ground,making Amu jump slightly."That bastard!He just didn't realize how many lives he would've affected if you had died!"He growled,rage appearing in his eyes,again."Ikuto."Amu whispered to hugged her knees closer to her,ignoring the pain that hit her,"I remember you breaking through the window,and hearing Tadase's surprised voice when he saw you,but after that I must've passed happned after that?"She asked.

Ikuto looked down at his clenched it and unclenched it,"I snapped.I was so outraged at what he'd done to you,I thought he had killed you,so I attacked and killed him."He said,clenching his teeth at the sat there,her eyes wide, looked over at her,"Amu-chan,are you ok?"He put her chin on her knees,"He had been one of my good friends and one of my first crushes,but he was also the one who nearly raped me,so I can't say anything about that."She replied,not wanting to look Ikuto in the looked at the young girl,"Amu-chan."He lifted her head to look him in the eye,"But I can say thank-you to you for saving me."She continued,a genuine smile on her leaned over and lightly touched her cheek,"I would have done anything for you.I couldn't leave you there to die."He told her.

Amu's cheeks flared red at this statement,'Ikuto's so different from being around him actually makes me feel comforted,safer.'She scoted over and rested her head against Ikuto's shoulder,,"Ikuto,throughout this year,you've always been there to save me."Amu told him,"And I never told you this,but I actually liked it when you held me bridal-style.I was just too embarrassed to say so before."She said, looked down at Amu,his eyes wide with surprise at her ,Amu put her knees underneath her and turned her whole body towards him,"And I'm very sorry for all the bad things I've said towards you!''She apoligized,bowing her head.

Ikuto looked at Amu,at first with confusion,but then he chuckled,"You know,you don't have to apoligize for that."He told her."I know!I just wanted to!"She replied,puffing her cheeks 's eyes softened as he looked at Amu,thankful that she was now back to her normal self."But,thank-you for saying that."He said.

He laughed,inwardly,as he saw Amu's cheeks get redder by the took no notice,though,as Amu started scooting closer to finally did,when she got so close,their noses were chuckled,"What are you doing?"He asked, face was dead serious as she told him,"Leaning in to kiss you,so no talking."

He looked shocked and a little part of him didn't believe her at she was serious as she pressed her lips to the catboy' first,he was too shocked to do anything,but after a second,he started kissing her back.'Now this is what a kiss should feel like,'Amu thought,'Warm,comfortable,and with someone you love.'After a few minutes,they both pulled away,breathless.

Amu looked up into Ikuto's eyes,"I love you Ikuto."She felt like he was dreaming.'No!This isn't a dream!'A voice yelled in his head,'This is really happening!'He looked back down at the young girl,"I love you,too,Amu."He replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later,a young couple walked by the same out of the corner of the girl's eye caught her attention,"Huh,what's that?"She guy turned around,"What's what?"He girl pointed towards the dark shadow in the guy slowly started walking towrds the dark shape,"I don't know how I ended up doing this."He girl smiled,"Because you're the big strong guy."She replied.

He shot her an annoyed look,"Yeah,whatever."He said.

They got close enough that they could now see what the dark shapes before them was a sleeping girl with her head on a young man's girl was covered up with what looked like a black could faintly see the bandages covering her guy turned and started to run girl reached out and grabbed his wrist.

The guy stopped and turned his head to look at the girl,"What are you doing?That girl looks hurt!"He girl smiled and shook her head,"No,I think they have everything under control,and I would hate to interupt them."She replied,looking over at guy noticed that the two lovers hands were smiled,"You're right,they look peaceful."He girl tugged on his arm,and started backing out of the alleyway,"Let's go before we wake up the cute couple."She guy smiled,"Right."They left and once again the two lovers were 's eyes opened,slightly.

He lightly kissed Amu's head,"Sweet dreams,my princess."

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Moka:*phew!* Finally finished!It took me forever!**

**Amu:*comes in room,exhausted,and her shirt off one shoulder*Thank God I'm alive!**

**Moka:What the heck happened to you?**

**Amu:T_T Because of you,Ikuto took me back to his place and I had to escape,and do you know what it took to get back here?!**

**Moka:Well why didn't you just stay over there? ^_^**

**Amu:I hate you. T_T**

**Ikuto:*comes in room* Amu-chan,why'd you leave?**

**Amu:Because I didn't want to partake in any of your perverted acts!**

**Ikuto:You mean like this?*walks up to Amu and grabs her by the waist and bites her ear***

**Amu:O///////O Ikuto!!!!!**

**Haine:*gets between Amu and Ikuto*Step away from my husband!!!RAWR!**

**Amu and Ikuto:O_o**

**Moka:*appears behind Haine*...Haine...**

**Haine:Uh-oh...**

**Moka:*slaps Haine on the back of the head***

**Tadase:I have a question-**

**Moka:RAWR!No question for you,Tada-gay! *Takes out a remote control and presses the button***

***a large hole appears underneath Tadase***

**Tadase:AHHHHH~!**

**Amu and Ikuto:O_o**

**Moka:Read and Review or you'll be next to go in the hole!*evil laugh***

**Haine:*takes the remote from Moka*Wow,you finally decided to take this ~!*presses the button***

**Moka,Amu and Ikuto:Haine,no!!**

***some person in Vermont falls in a mysterious hole that appeared out of nowhere***

**Haine:Ooops,sorry.*sweatdrops***

**Moka:Haine!!!! Amu and Ikuto:O_o *sweatdrops***


End file.
